


Daddy's Little Pirate Princess

by panicatthechemicalfallout



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthechemicalfallout/pseuds/panicatthechemicalfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the darkness was removed, Emma and Killian have finally settled down with Henry and their 2 year old daughter Ava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Pirate Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these lovely characters, I'm just playing with them.
> 
> I apologize if this isn't very good, it's my first time writing fanfiction.

The morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains, shedding light on the sleeping forms of Killian and Emma Jones. It had been three years since the darkness had been removed from Emma. The door to their bedroom creaked open to reveal a tiny blonde figure wearing a set of Hello Kitty pajamas. She darted forward, jumping silently onto the green comforter. Killian slowly woke at the feeling of someone moving around. His eyes caught quite a sight. His precious daughter, Ava sat on the bed, her blonde hair mussed from sleep. "What are you doing up so early little love?" He asked, voice hoarse. "I couldn't sleep." Killian frowned. He couldn't bear having his little girl upset. "Why don't you try to get some rest with Mommy and Daddy Princess?" "Kay", Ava replied, getting under the covers. She snuggled up to her father's side, putting her head on his chest. Killian wrapped his arms around his baby girl, silently thanking whatever had given him this life.

-*-  
Hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love constructive criticism  
> Kudos are also appreciated.  
> 7 More Days!!!


End file.
